1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to image processing devices and image processing processes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known technique, printing is performed by printing print data after enlarging or reducing the print data at a print scale specified by a user. In a known image forming device, a size of characters of a user interface displayed on an operating panel may be changed in accordance with the number of times a change key has been pressed. In the known image forming device, image size of print data is enlarged in accordance with the number of pressing times of the change key, and the enlarged image is printed out.